L'Article
by Reewordl
Summary: Dix neuf ans après la bataille finale. Entre rêve et réalité, il n'y a parfois qu'un pas. Harry Potter semble bien compliqué à comprendre, mais sa meilleure amie le connaissait bien. Pourtant... Il faut revenir à Voldemort.  Fantastique-Suspense. OC.


**Disclaimer : **l'univers et les personnages appartiennent dans leur intégralité à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note :** ma première histoire publiée sur ce site. Je recherche une correctrice et/ou relectrice pour cet O.S. et mes autres histoires à venir.

Si vous constatez des 'manques' de tirets ou de guillemets, ce n'en sera pas réellement. Il s'agit d'une forme de mise en forme. Ce texte n'a pas été soumis à une correction. Présence d'O.C. La narratrice en est un, par exemple. Pour l'explication du texte, laissez moi un M.P. ou une review, encore mieux ! Je réponds de toute façon à tout.

Globalement, c'est une espèce d'essai un peu fantastique sur les bords, sur le personnage d'Harry après avoir tué Voldemort. Il est aussi beaucoup question d'Hermione, que j'ai choisi de décrire assez différente des livres. Un peu OOC, donc, mais puisque les années ont passées...

* * *

><p>Si Harry avait dû se décrire, il aurait dit d'une voix un peu agacée que, d'abord et avant tout il était le Survivant, oui j'ai vaincu Voldemort, ouais c'est ça, c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu, hum, tout à fait.<p>

Il aurait fait une petite grimace peut-être, et ajouté ensuite qu'il détestait malgré tout être le centre de l'attention. Oui, je suis sûre qu'il aurait dit cela.

Je pense que ma présence l'aurait énervé, parce que j'écrivais à son sujet, mais sûrement ne me l'aurait-il dit qu'au point où il n'aurait vraiment rien pu supporter de plus.

J'aurais dit : « Mais, Harry ! Tu ne t'es pas vraiment décrit ! Je voulais connaître ton aspect physique, ton caractère. Enfin, savoir comment toi tu t'analyses, je veux dire. »

Hum, bof, je suis brun, j'ai des lunettes, t'es pas aveugle que j'sache, et puis je me suis marié, tu sais, j'aime ma femme, j'ai des enfants, je suis heureux, je crois. J'aurais insisté sur le point du caractère et il aurait balayé mes questionnements avides d'un geste de la main, en répondant pourtant.

Il serait devenu tout d'un coup tout rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge, je me serais moquée, j'aurais rit !

Et lui de déclarer, murmurer presque, j'ai besoin des autres.

Et de répéter, répéter, plein de fois, plus de fois que plein encore, j'ai besoin des autres, j'ai besoin des autres, des autres oui, même de toi, j'ai besoin des autres…

Dis-moi Harry, raconte-moi, comment tu te sens ?

Je m'ennuie, il aurait dit d'un ton un peu triste, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé, je crois que je vais en mourir…

« Si je n'avais pas tué Voldemort, je m'ennuierais moins, je pense. »

** Xxx00Reewordl00xxX**

C'est bête, je n'ai jamais pu avoir d'entrevue avec Harry Potter. Par contre, il y a quelques jours, j'ai rencontré Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Elle s'est mariée depuis, elle aussi, au second meilleur ami du brun aux yeux verts (ai-je oublié de mentionner qu'Harry est brun aux yeux verts ? C'est dit maintenant. Il va falloir que je retravaille cet article, ou ils ne vont rien comprendre à la Gazette. En même temps, écrire sur Harry Potter, c'est du vu et revu alors… Logique qu'on m'y colle, remarque. Y'a sûrement pas d'autres imbéciles qui sont pas fichues de comprendre que lorsque le patron demande : « qui a une jolie écriture ? », 'faut pas lever la main et s'écrier « moi, moi ! ». Bref. Ecoute, heureusement que tu me relis, parce que je ne veux pas dire, mais sinon, ce serait bonjour les fautes et incohérences et moi, je finirais virée. Je t'aime, darling ! T'oublies pas de supprimer ce message, hein ? On aurait l'air fin, si c'était publié !).

Nous avions rendez-vous vers un petit restaurant un peu perdu. Je pense que jamais personne n'a si peu correspondu à la vision que je me faisais de lui.

Hermione Granger était en vérité l'exact opposé de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je songeais à une gamine presque, de mon âge disons, aux cheveux broussailleux comme tout le monde me l'avait dit, un rat-de-bibliothèque, enfin, étalant ses connaissances.

A la place, se tenait devant moi une jeune femme au regard un peu éteint, aux traits très doux et à la chevelure plus que lisse. Il me sembla au moment où je la vis pour la première qu'il n'existait pas de personne plus tendre et plus triste qu'elle.

Et il s'avèrerait plus tard dans notre conversion qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit par sa science.

Elle-même était une preuve. Je sentais confusément qu'elle m'était supérieure, qu'elle était de ces gens qui font se taire une foule et pour qui l'on se bat lors des guerres. Elle était si mélancolique, semblant sans cesse chercher quelque chose qu'elle ne trouvait pas, nulle part !

Hermione m'a bouleversée. Elle m'a émue au plus profond de mon être, sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. J'aurais baisé ses pieds, après notre entretien, si elle l'avait permis.

J'allume le dictaphone.

« Je peux enregistrer cette entrevue ? (ça, c'est ma voix, très basse. On dirait que je n'ose pas parler plus fort.)

-Bien sûr, répond t-elle. Je ne connais pas de secret, vous savez… Je n'en connais aucun, aucun, aucun que je ne pourrais dévoiler. (Elle a un ton si tendre, il semble qu'elle s'adresse à une enfant, je suis cet enfant. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être toute petite, face à une adulte qui savait tout mieux que moi…)

-Bien. (Je toussote) Est-ce que vous voulez bien me parler d'Harry Potter ? Il refuse de voir tous les journalistes, pourquoi donc ?

-Que voulez vous savoir sur Harry ?, demande sa voix veloutée en ignorant ce que j'ai dit secondement.

- Hum, parlez-moi de vos années à Poudlard tout d'abord- »

Je vais sauter. Avancer l'enregistrement, oui, voilà, ce morceau là. C'est ça, c'est exactement ça. Stop, retour en arrière. Play.

« Harry est très influençable… l'opinion des autres compte tant pour lui ! (Elle s'arrête un instant, puis reprend en un murmure.) Je pense, je pense, oui, je pense qu'il regrette d'avoir tué Voldemort…

Vous comprenez, il n'est pas masochiste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais…Mais c'était le seul à vraiment le comprendre, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Le seul à saisir Harry Potter. (Elle semble vouloir dire tant de choses qu'elle s'embrouille. Je suis figée, collée à ses paroles. Fascinée. ) Il… Il était lui, je veux dire, Voldemort était Harry, et Harry était Voldemort. C'est comme si Harry était mort un peu avec lui, quand il l'a tué.

Enfin, toute sa vie, on avait dit à Harry qu'il devait tuer Voldemort, c'était son but, vous saisissez ? C'était la chose la plus importante de sa vie, ou presque, la seule en tout cas qui resterait toujours stable et ne bougerait pas, ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'Harry devrait toujours tuer Voldemort, c'était immuable. En fait, c'était comme un point de repère, une sorte de boussole. »

Elle continue un peu, m'explique la recherche des Reliques. J'appuie sur avance rapide. Voilà.

« Je… (Son ton est de plus en plus hésitant, comme si elle avait peur de trop le dévoiler, son héros de meilleur ami !, de trop se dévoiler, de trop révéler, d'elle, d'eux, de leur vie. Elle pourra s'en défendre, elle connaît malgré tout des secrets.) Alors, comprenez, à la mort de Voldemort, ce fut le cataclysme. Les gens riaient, chantaient, étaient si heureux, si fiers d'Harry ! Moi aussi, moi aussi, j'étais parmi eux, à me réjouir. Au début, je me suis dit, c'est normal, ça fait bizarre de tuer un homme. »

Pause. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais elle se raconte si librement ! Au fur et à mesure, elle semble rajeunir, revenir en arrière, redevenir l'espace de quelques instants cette adolescente que je n'ai pas connue et que je ne pourrais désormais jamais connaître. Play.

« Mais ce n'était pas ça. Je pensais juste qu'il était déboussolé, mais je voulais quand même le laisser seul, je me disais que cela lui ferait du bien d'être à l'écart, un peu isolé. (Sa voix casse) C'est une des erreurs les plus graves que j'ai faites, je crois, il… oh ! Il m'a dit il y a quelques semaines, que pendant que nous nous amusions, lui il pleurait, il pleurait, pas son geste, non ! Il pleurait Voldemort, et quelque part, je comprends, c'était, lui, sa vie, qui étaient partis en fumée et nous ne nous sommes rendus compte de rien, de rien du tout. Je crois que si j'avais été là, si seulement j'avais été là, il aurait tourné la page, vous voyez ? Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, je…Je veux dire, maintenant, il ne pourra plus jamais oublier Voldemort. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue fête !

(Elle a un petit rire nerveux. Après son long monologue, émue, je lui parle. Grand mal me prends, car après, elle se fermera totalement à mes questions et à moi.) »

Off. J'ai éteint l'appareil.

Je crois… je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça.

Au début de ce travail, je pressentais déjà un peu le bouleversement qu'avait causé la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs Hermione ne l'a pas nommé une seule fois ainsi. Mais je pense que jamais je n'aurais vraiment compris Harry Potter sans sa meilleure amie.

Hermione, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, de n'importe quoi, je serais là pour vous…

** Xxx00Reewordl00xxX**

Je suis allée voir monsieur Malfoy. Tout le monde sait qui c'est, je pense. Il m'a parlé de lui, et à travers lui, un peu d'Harry. Pas assez, et rien d'important, ou même d'un tant soit peu intéressant. Même pas une petite anecdote, rien, rien du tout !

Son fils nous guettait et écoutait tout ce que nous nous disions de par la porte entrouverte et j'ai manqué m'esclaffer lorsqu'il a trébuché en grand fracas en renversant les objets posés sur la table.

Malfoy a à peine froncé les sourcils.

A croire que la guerre les a tous anesthésié, pour rester aussi calmes.

Georges Weasley m'a claqué la porte de son magasin au nez lorsque je lui ai montré ma carte. Il m'a traitée de salope, bonne qu'à écrire des horreurs sur un torchon auquel, lui il fait un doigt d'honneur, et avec allégresse, ça !

Sa sœur et femme d'Harry m'a ordonnée de les laisser enfin un peu en paix, au lieu de repaître de leurs malheurs. Est-ce qu'elle elle surveille mes faits et gestes pour les noter dans un carnet ? Non. Alors je n'ai qu'à arrêter. Très bien, Ginny, une entrevue et j'arrête. Tu te fous de ma gueule, connasse ?, fut ma réponse. Mes collègues avaient dû l'énerver à un point inimaginable pour que même elle perde son sang-froid.

J'ai failli réussir à coincer un des gosses pour parler avec lui de papa, mais à ce moment-là, la mère a fondu sur nous tel le faucon sur sa proie. Loupé. Finalement, les Weasley, eux, sont toujours aussi réactifs.

J'ai voulu alors revenir voir Hermione, mais on m'a annoncé qu'elle était partie, partie loin d'ici, dans un pays que l'on ne me dévoilerait pas. Ah pardon, vous êtes de la famille ? Non, malheureusement, non, monsieur.

Hermione, Hermione, je me demande où vous vous trouvez… Dites-moi, que faites vous, là, à ce moment, que faisiez vous le 10 décembre à dix-neuf heure huit ?

Maintenant, vous pourrez mourir, je n'en saurais rien. Vous avez disparu, ou c'est tout semblable. J'aurais tant voulu vous reparler.

Remus Lupin mort, Severus Rogue enterré depuis longtemps, McGonagall sur le point de trépasser, Albus Dumbledore disparu, pas même la peine d'en parler. Il semble qu'aucun des professeurs du trio d'Or comme on les nommait, ne pourra témoigner.

C'est comme si une partie de leur vie s'était évaporée. Les magnifiques enfants à la provocante jeunesse et à l'insolente réussite ont été altérés, eux aussi, rattrapés dans leur course.

Vous avez été prisonniers de la machine à succès, mes tendres Gryffondor, vous ne connaissez plus rien ou vous connaissez trop de choses. Oh, elles sont biens loin les années dorées d'Harry Potter, elles sont loin derrière toi, très loin, et je crois qu'il n'est pas temps de regarder dans le rétroviseur.

** Xxx00Reewordl00xxX**

Un de mes informateurs m'avait donné l'adresse de Ron Weasley. Je m'y suis rendue la veille.

Cette visite constituera la conclusion de cet article.

Au départ, ça ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, et surtout, je me suis demandée pourquoi il n'était pas parti avec Hermione.

J'ai pensé qu'il s'était disputés, peut-être étaient-ils en instance de divorce, comment pouvais-je le savoir, après tout, cela aurait expliqué cette attitude si triste qu'avait eue la jeune femme lors de notre rencontre. Et son départ.

Si leur mariage battait de l'aile, il était compréhensif qu'elle ait voulu s'éloigner. Quelle idiote de penser cela. Mais j'avais déjà presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas une simple personne dans la foule, j'avais presque omis sa présence si particulière. J'oubliais, enfin, comme tout le monde oublie, comme tant de choses qui me sortent de l'esprit, elle partait.

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'endroit où je trouverais son mari, je vis une petite maison un peu biscornue, un peu étrange, décalée. La pénombre semblait régner sur ce petit bout de terre si isolé, et j'en frissonnais d'appréhension légère.

Je m'avançais, et toquais à la porte. Personne ne répondit et je commençais à perdre patience, le vent me soufflais dans les oreilles et perçais à travers mon manteau mes lèvres bleuissaient.

La nuit tombait peu à peu et toute sorte de craquements sinistres me faisaient sursauter à chaque instant, et pourtant inlassablement, j'appuyais sur la sonnette. Il allait bien finir par m'ouvrir.

Mais alors, je crus percevoir comme un ricanement qui me parut monstrueux et je fis un bond en arrière. Une flaque de boue m'éclaboussa et la peur me gagnant sans trop de raisons je reculais encore.

Je me demandais si c'était un rêve ou si je veillais, je ne savais plus l'heure, je ne savais plus rien, tout à coup, ni qui j'étais, ni ce que je faisais là.

Quelque chose de dur et froid heurta ma jambe et je poussais un hurlement de terreur avant de lancer rapidement un lumos pour voir ce que j'avais touché.

C'était une stèle de marbre, sur laquelle étaient inscrits en lettres d'argent les noms de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger.


End file.
